El Combina Dean Winchester
by JPeace88
Summary: Fics donde muestra dos años nuevo que han pasado los hermanos Winchester entre alcohol y bromas...


**Título:** El combina Dean Winchester  
**Personajes:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester y Joh Winchester.

**Warnings:** Ambientado poco después del 03x8  
**Calificación:** T.

Este fics fue creado para un concurso que tengo en foro ideado por la lider del batallon pervert... somos fieles a "Supernatural" esta ambientado en año nuevo del presente y de un año nuevo del pasado que han tenido los hermanos Winchester

* * *

-¿Año nuevo?... Dean para que demonios quiere ahora celebrar año nuevo… no tiene sentido- Reclamaba Sam a su hermano mayor.

-Vamos Sam… será divertido además podré demostrar mis grandes habilidades para mezclar trasgo- Decía Dean mirando atentamente hacia la carretera.

-Hiciste eso en el año nuevo de 1998 a 1999 y no resulto muy bien que digamos- Recordó Sam con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tenía 19 años, Sam… te aseguro que esta vez será mejor- Respondió Dean para callar a su pequeño hermano.

-----_**Flash Back, 1998 Vermont, Franklin**_----

-¿Papá volverá para celebrar año nuevo?- Pregunto Sam.

-Celebro navidad con nosotros así que no te quejes… tiene que trabajar- Respondió Dean sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Pero creí que este año celebraríamos todas las fiestas juntos además tambien necesita tomarse un descanso- Opino Sam mientras pasaba por los programas de televisión.

-Las pesadillas nunca descansan- Bromeo Dean.

-Deja de sonar como si fuera un narrador de Batman o Superman- Dijo Sam molesto. Estaba seguro que John Winchester pasaría ese día con ellos hasta que se le presento un caso, y con sus palabras de hierro dijo "_Ustedes dos se quedan en esta ciudad hasta nuevo aviso_", Dean asintió obedientemente como un perro en cambio Sam soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

Las horas pasaban mas y mas, Sam se llenaba de aburrimiento solo… ya que Dean había dicho que iba a salir a que sabes que demonio con una chica que había conocido el día anterior cuando había ido a comprar la cena de la que tardo tres horas en volver para hallar a Sam al borde de morirse de hambre.

-¡Ya era hora que llegaras!- Exclamo Sam muy enfadado.

-No es para tanto Sammy… ahora déjame dormir un poco que mas tarde tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas- Dijo Dean mientras se acostaba en una de las camas.

-Son las 7am… así que no es hora para ir acostarse- Parloteaba Sam mientras veía como Dean caía pesadamente sobre una cama- Mejor me voy a la escuela no quiero quedarme a escuchar tus ronquidos.

-----**Presente, Manchester, Michigan**-----

Habían pasado tan solo unos días y no habían logrado a la costa oeste como lo habían planeado ya que fuertes tormentas los obligo a parar. Dean puso cuidadosamente las bolsas en el Impala.

-Según el informe meteorológico podremos marcharnos de aquí en unos 2 o 5 días- Informo Sam mientras movía constantemente la laptop para captar señal.

-Es mas de lo que necesitamos- Dijo Dean sentándose al lado izquierdo de Sam.

-¿Qué compraste?- Pregunto Sam quitando la vista de la pantalla.

-Eh… solo cosas… ya veras- Respondió Dean bruscamente poniendo en marcha el motor.

-----_**Flash Back, 1998 Vermont, Franklin**_----

-¿Qué hace, Dean?- Pregunto Sam mientras observaba a su hermano ir de allá para acá con unas botellas y vasos.

-Algo…- Le respondió mientras ordenaba algunas botellas en una mesa. Dean no se dio cuenta que Sam había tomado una y examinaba cuidadosamente la etiqueta.

-¿Jack Daniel's?... Dean¿Dónde conseguiste esto?- Pregunto Sam con tono de desaprobación.

-Tarjetas- Respondió rápidamente Dean mientras combinaba vete a saber que líquidos.

-Tenia entendido que eran para otras cosas… no para bobería- Opino Sam.

-Sammy, esta bobería que vez es nuestra celebración de año nuevo- Explico Dean a su pequeño hermano que lo miraba con cierta duda.

-No creas que me voy a tragar eso- Dijo Sam con un tono molesto mientras apuntaba una copa con un extraño color y dependía un fuerte olor.

-Solo una probada Sammy… eso no hace daño a nadie- Decía Dean con una sonrisa mientras mezclaba otras cosas.

-----**Presente, Manchester, Michigan**-----

-Por favor Dean… es una locura- Repetía Sam por décima vez, pero era inútil sabia que Dean ya no lo escuchaba desde que termino de repetirlo por tercera vez.

-Sammy… tu solo calla y disfruta- Dean ya iba vaciando otra botella de que cosa con una sonrisa que tendría estampada por unas cuantas horas mas o días si todo resultaba como el planeaba.

-Si te pones a vomitar después… no será mi culpa- Comunico Sammy preparándose para el desastre.

-¿Disculpa?... hubo un caso en que bebiste tequila mientras trabajábamos y al día siguiente estabas horrible como una banshee- Se defendió Dean ante el comentario de Sam- Además la única vez era joven e inexperto en este tema de tragos y cervezas.

-Si pasa algo después no te quejes- Dijo Sam.

-----_**Flash Back, 1998 Vermont, Franklin**_----

-Prueba un poco Sammy- Ofreció Dean a Sammy. Sam miro el vaso extrañado y arrugaba más la nariz cada vez que tenía el vaso mas cerca.

-Huele muy raro Dean- Respondió Sammy arrugando la nariz.

-¡Vamos!... solo un poco- Dijo Dean alegremente. Sam no tuvo mas remedio que tomar un pequeño sorbo poniendo después una cara de asco.

-Papá te va matar… esa cosa si sabe raro- Dijo Sam para tratar de hacer reaccionar a Dean, pero al parecer ni le había echo cosquillas aquel comentario- Arg… me voy a la cama, no quiero tener que limpiar tus porquerías.

-¡VAMOS SAM ES AÑO NUEVO!- Gritaba Dean fuera de sus casillas, se reía torpemente con cualquier cosa que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sam se metió rápidamente en su cama y se cubrió con la almohada para escuchar a su hermano mayor chocando con la pequeña mesita del televisor.

-----**Presente, Manchester, Michigan**-----

-¿Fuerte?- Pregunto Dean, que sostenía una botella de whisky.

-Diría que un poco- Respondió Sam- ¿Qué demonios haces?.

-¡Estoy poniendo agua a tu trago!- Respondió Dean con cierta ironía.

-No necesita más whisky del que tiene más las otras cosas que le habrás puesto, Dean- Dijo Sammy algo molesto de que su hermano le había puesto al frente dos vasos más.

-¡Vamos Sam no sean tan abuelo!- Exclamo Dean con entusiasmo.

-----_**Flash Back, 1999 Vermont, Franklin**_----

-¡Papá!... ¿ya no vamos?- Pregunto Sam al ver a John entrar por la puerta.

-Veo que se han dado una pequeña fiesta- Dijo John sin saber regañarlos o largarse unas carcajadas.

-Fue idea de Dean- Se defendió Sam rápidamente-Le dije que no lo hiciera pero no me escucho.

-Ya veo… ¿Dónde esta Dean?- Pregunto John mirando a los alrededores sin percatarse donde estaba recostado su primogénito.

-Esta acostado en el suelo en vez de su cama… balbuceando- Dijo Sam señalándolo- y no se a que hora se quito la camisa… por suerte se durmió antes que se le ocurriera quitarse la ropa.

-----**Presente, Manchester, Michigan**-----

-Sabes Dean… nunca… creí que fueras tan bueno en esto… ¿me sirves otro?- Pidió Sam con dificultad y apenas podía mantener el vaso.

-Creo que es suficiente por esta noche Sammy…- Dijo Dean a su hermano.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Dean… solo una mas!- Exclamo Sam sin percatarse que casi rompe el vaso.

-Esta bien "señor fiesta" si mañana llegas a vomitar en el Impala te va ir muy mal- Le advirtió Dean sirviéndole otro vaso mientras rogaba que se quedara dormido pronto.

-----_**Flash Back, 1999 Vermont**_ ----

Hace unas horas atrás habían dejado Franklin, el Impala saltaba con cada pequeña desproporción que tuviera el asfalto lo que hacia que Dean cambiara de color continuamente mientras John no decía nada… creía que ese método era la mejor lección para Dean.

-Dean… te dije que no era una buena idea- Dijo Sam con un aire de sabelotodo, que a Dean le daría una paliza si no fuera por su estado descompuesto.

-----**Presente, Manchester, Michigan**-----

-Vaya esa chica se levanto la polera sin importar que tanta gente hay en California… como me habría gustado estar ahí con esa nenaza- Decía Dean mientras observaba las celebraciones que se llevaban a cabo en otros estados para el año nuevo- Feliz año nuevo Sammy.

Sam no escucho lo que Dean decía ya que había caído rendido bajo el poder del alcohol hace un buen par de horas, lo que hizo que Dean se sintiera un triunfador después de todo el mayor siempre tenia la razón.

* * *

Feliz 2008... espero que les haya gustado aprenten "Go" para dejar su opinion 


End file.
